


To be stood up

by blue_the_blue_raspblue1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harry is a good bean that I love very much, Harry is a waiter, Hermione is a waitress, Implied Drarry, Implied Sexual Content, Loving Harry, M/M, One Shot, Protective Harry, Random & Short, Severus deserves the best, Short & Sweet, Stood Up AU, implied Charry (Cho & Harry), implied Harry and Hermione friendship, implied Hedric, implied Hinny, implied Rarry (ron & Harry), no magic, self conscious snape, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_the_blue_raspblue1/pseuds/blue_the_blue_raspblue1
Summary: Severus Snape is stood up for his first date in a long time, what gets done to make it better?





	To be stood up

Severus should have known better. He should have known better than to assume that the meeting a week ago was anything more than a one off. The man(named Eric) had been a good lay, that was for sure, but Eric was also charming, he took care of Severus, and pushed him to move past his vulnerabilities so he could enjoy himself and feel good for that hour. They woke up the next morning and decided they were going to exchange numbers, and after a few days of amorous texting back and forth, they decided to go on a date. He should have known better. Sitting there at a table, dressed nicely for the guy, 2 phone calls, and 5 cups of water later, he knew he had been stood up. The pitying stares he got from the people at the tables around the restaurant were sinking into his skin like bullets, and he spotted his waitress coming over. It was a girl with frizzy brown hair pulled back into a bun, a sweet but intelligent face, and brown eyes, her name tag reading ‘Hermione Granger’.  
“Hey hun, do you want to order anything?” Her voice was gentle, but it reeked of pity, and he hated it. He sneered, but nodded. Ordering a plate of pasta, he gave her the menu back, and buried his face into the palms of his hands. He had opened up to the guy, Eric had made him feel good not only during sex, but about himself. Severus never felt comfortable with taking his shirt off during intercourse, especially when his partner was as good looking as Eric was, but he finally felt comfortable with showing himself off. Eric was a strong person covered in muscle; not too much, but just enough to give him abs, where as Severus was thin and not very muscle-y looking with all of his ribs poking through his skin. Eric had just the smallest amount of chest hair to make him look rugged while Severus was nearly bare except for down there, his head, and the peach fuzz covering his body. Eric was tan, happy, and good natured, Severus was pale as a sheet, had constant resting bitch face (even during sex he was sure), and now wanted nothing more than to make Eric pay for the suffering he caused Severus.  
He must have been tuned out for a while because he was pulled from his mind when he heard the soft clink of a plate against the table. Looking over to thank the woman, he instead found a man in her place. He had wild black hair, tan skin, a scar on his forehead, and these bright green eyes that practically glowed as he smiled at the man. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, Harry (as his name tag read) looked at him. It was almost too much for Severus.  
“If this is out of pity, I want you to leave me be.” He said, his voice practically crackling with venom, but the man shook his head.  
“This isn’t pity. I just finished my shift tonight, and figured I would sit down. Is that ok?” Severus didn’t answer but went to eating his meal. Harry stayed quiet, shifting to be more comfortable in the chair, but apparently he couldn’t keep quiet for very long because he spoke again not a minute later.  
“I’m sorry the jackass didn’t show up,” Severus stopped, and looked up at the man, he had his hands politely folded in his lap, looking around before his eyes landed back on him “I understand your position, and it sucks the biggest dick.” Severus snorted at the colorful language, but nodded in agreement.  
“This was supposed to be the first date, and even though we’ve had contact, he never showed up. I’m so stupid for believing I could have had something that good.” Harry shook his head.  
“You aren’t stupid. I’ve had 5 people stand me up for our first dates. The first guy was super sweet, but he didn’t want anything serious. The second guy just wanted to get laid, and neglected to tell me he wasn’t going to show up. The first girl it turns out had a boyfriend I didn’t know about. The second girl was so into sports she went to the game instead. And the third guy decided he didn’t want anything to do with a one off-er. It took me so long to get over each and every one, and you would think that by now I would learn my lesson, but I just keep going back in hopes that it’ll get better the next time around. My point is, it isn’t you that’s causing this, it’s the jackass that lost his chance with someone great. You deserve better than him, and better than how he treated you.” Severus listened as he ate quietly, nodding along, but he couldn’t believe that someone as good looking, and seemingly kind could be stood up for any reason by anybody at anytime.  
“I understand how much it sucks to sit at dinner alone, so when my shift ended I decided I wanted to come sit with you, buy you dinner, and join you for dessert. That ok with you?” Severus smiled ever so slightly, and nodded.  
“It’ll be nice to have some company for once. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it a lot.” Harry smiled brightly in return, flashing those bright white teeth.  
“So what’s your name?”  
“My name is Severus Snape, It’s good to meet you Harry Potter.” The man’s eyes narrowed suspiciously  
“How did you know my name?” Severus snorted again, this time it was accompanied by the smallest of smiles.  
“You’re still wearing your name tag.” Harry turned red, but laughed softly  
“I guess I am.”  
As it turned out, maybe it wasn’t so bad that he was stood up.


End file.
